gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch is a multiplayer game in Grand Theft Auto IV consisting of two to sixteen players grouped up in teams. Like Deathmatch, the goal is to kill other players, but now players are in teams. Players can also pick up money from deceased players. The team with the most money at the end of the match wins. There must be at least 3 players in the match ON at least 2 SEPERATE TEAMS, and no more than 16 total players on 8 teams. Objectives The objective is to make the most money by the end of the match by killing rival team members. Each kill grants you $100, and each player will drop about $15-$25, depedending upon their rank, after they are killed. You do not lose money if killed by an enemy player, but you will lose money if you kill a teammate or are killed by outside forces (police, falls, drowning, etc.). Each match will either have a time limit or a money limit. Every other team besides your own is an enemy, so all other teams are open season. Unlike most games, there are NO KILL ASSISTS. If you get a kill taken away from you, try and pick up the money dropped. Variables The host can change a number of factors including: * A Time limit or a Money limit * Auto Aim allowed or disallowed * The area the players will play in (It can be the whole city, single islands, or different little areas like the airport or the docks) * The type of weapons available to players * The weather and time of day * Whether the map will show blips of all players, far players, near player, or no blips at all * The respawn time and the amount of distance from other players when the player spawns Each player can choose their team in the pre-game lobby. Ways to Earn Money *Getting kills on enemy players. *Picking up money off deceased players, both friend and foe. Ways to Lose Money *Killing a teamate during a Friendly Fire:ON game *Killed by any of the following *Prolonged exposure to water *Falls *Police *Pedestrian traffic accidents *Gangsters Reward The money reward at the end of the match depends on the amount of money each player's teams has obtained altogether. Although individual player's money will grow, at the end, each teammates' money will be added together as a unit to determine the winning team. Tips * By fighting as a unit, you get more kills. No one likes a Lone Wolf, especially if it's a lone wolf VERSUS a team of 5. * Help your teammates. If you see a teammate cornered by a enemy player(s), dive in there to kill the enemy player. At the very least, you can give your cornered teammate a chance to get the kill or escape. * Aim for the head and fire quick, one shot taps. 2 headshots will kill players instantly, with the exception of armor or using certain weapons.. Firing fully automatic just results in missed shots, and firing 1 shot very slowly results in being killed. * Learn to shoot faster by practicing Team Deathmatch regularly. Do not mix GTA 4 in with Call of Duty, Fallout, Halo, or any other game. It will mess up your trigger finger. * Always go for the best gun available. Usually, this is the M4 Rifle or M249 . Unless you know you have the patience to snipe, do not snipe. * Stick with the group. If your team is on a different island, you may change their respawning point to miles away from their previous respawn point. * Try to play with your friends. Just because you see a team of rank 9 and 10 players doesn't give you a reason to get on their team. If you do see such a team, get on the the other team. They are probably just friends. * DO NOT use helicopters (unless you're in a open area like the airport), or any other vehicle for that matter recklessly. Not even the best helicopter pilots can kill some players if they enclose themselves. A novice player can easily pluck a pilot out of the sky. Also, the time wasted going to grab a chopper can and should be used to kill enemies. Riding 4 members in a Cavalcade may seem cool, until the driver dies and the other 3 are getting picked off one by one. However, during Auto Aim: Disallow matches, using cars is a great advantage over walking because you have the same amount of firepower, but more mobility. * Pick money up off the ground. I know this might be common sense, but I personally picked up probably about 250 grand off the ground alone on TLAD Team Deathmatch. (If you ever have a chance, look up L2K MoFoZy on Xbox.com or Xbox Live!). The higher the person is in the rank, the more money they drop. A rank 0 might drop anywhere form 8-10 dollars, but a rank 10 can drop upwards of 25 dollars. The general rule for money dropped is the more money the person has in their online bank account, the more money they will drop. * If you notice your team is spawn trapped in a enclosed location, such as the pier on Happiness Island or the cemetery on Colony Island, try to fight out of it. Do NOT swim for it, don't hide, fight for your life. Also, it gives you a pretty good opportunity to pick up money dropped by your dead comrades. * A good place to get many kills, is to set the location to Bohan, (make sure you are stocked full of health, body armor, a assault rifle, a sniper rifle and a rocket launcher). To get many kills, go to the district of Little Bay, next to the under construction bridge with to USJ's on. You can find a crane with a long ladder to the top. Once at the top, try to get your team to lure, the opposing team, to your location. By this you can get many kills, and the other players will be stunned, and will not know where you are, giving you a excellent opportunity to kill them. * Make sure your settings are set to Cops: OFF, Friendly Fire: OFF, and Auto Aim: ON, unless you like cops attacking you, your teammates killing you, or barely noticing where you can shoot. Many people claim that Auto Aim is nooby and they don't have it on Call of Duty or other games, but that is because those games have 1st persons perspective and gun sights, neither fo which GTA 4 has. * Do not annoy people in lobbies with such activities as jumping teams, yelling into the mic, using hateful and foul language, etc. You can very easily get kicked and will probably end up in an empty lobby. * If you are stuck on a crappy team, deal with it. There is nothing you can do as soon as the game starts. * If you are the host and don't know what to do, here is an acceptable game setup. This setup will work on TLAD, or regular GTA 4: **Location: Colony Island or Bohan **Weapons: Powerful (includes Rocket Launcher/Grenade Launcher, M4s, MP5's, the Advanced Sniper, and the best Shotguns available) **Respawn Points: Near **Respawn Time: 1 second **Blips: All **Time: Depends on the number of people in the lobby. Try 15-20 minutes or so, usually. * This is the preferred setup for Team Deathmatch on BOGT. **Location- Trespass **Weapons- Automatic **Respawn Points: Far **Respawn Time: 1 second **Blips: All **Time: Depends on the number of people in the lobby. Try 15-20 minutes or so, usually. *Here is why the other locations, weapons, and respawn distances are not preffered: **Locations **Algonquin- too large of an island, too close to Helitours **Alderney- too large of an island **Dukes/Broker- people will run to Helitours or Francis International Airport]] **Charge Island- too many fences and too easy to leave the island **Industrial- not a bad location **Docks- not a bad location **Francis International Airport- obviously, people wil grab Annihilators and, on TLAD, can obliterate the competition *These are the Weapon sets found or set in multiplayer in TDM. **Weak- Includes weakest Glock 17 and Uzi **Medium- Includes MP5, Desert Eagle, weakest Pump Action Shotgun, the AK,and the bolt-action Sniper Rifle **Powerful- Includes MP5, Desert Eagle, PSG-1, M4 and best Combat Shotgun available **Pistols- Includes the Glock and Desert Eagle on GTA 4 and CZ-75 and Desert Eagle on TLAD **SMG's- Includes the Uzi and MP5 on both GTA 4 and TLAD **Assault Rifles-Includes both the AK and M4 on both GTA 4 and TLAD **Shotguns-Includes the Pump-Action and Combat Shotgun on GTA 4 and the Sawed-off Shotgun and Streetsweeper on TLAD **Sniper Rifles- Includes the Bolt-action and semi-automatic sniper on both GTA 4 and TLAD **Grenade Launcher's/Rocket Launchers- Includes the Rocket Launcher on GTA 4 and the Grenade Launcher on TLAD **Projectiles- Includes the Grenade and Molotovs on GTA 4 and the Pipe Bomb and Molotovs on TLAD **Biker Weapons- Includes the CZ-75, Grenade Launcher, Sawed off, and Streetsweeper, is only available on TLAD **Episodic Weapons on BOGT- Includes the Pistol .44, Explosive Shotgun ,Gold SMG, Assault SMG, Advanced MG, Advanced Sniper, and Sticky Bombs, only available on BOGT **Automatic Weapons- Includes the AK, Advanced MG, Golden SMG, and Assault SMG, only available on BOGT **Explosives- Includes the Sticky Bombs, Explsive Shotgun, a modified Grenade Launcher, and the Advanced Sniper, only available on BOGT **Sticky Bombs- Includes only the Sticky Bombs, only available on BOGT **Weak weapons, biker weapons, pistols, and shotguns force you to get close to your enemies ALWAYS, making them poor choices for a game. Grenade Launchers are quite difficult to get kills with, so extended games with only grenade launchers(longer than 10 minutes) are too long. Projectiles can't get very many kills either. However, powerful, Asssault Rifles, and SMG's allow people to remain a relative distance away and allow for kills. Medium weapons games aren't bad, but aren't good either. Most players also despise Sniper games because they don' have the patience to snipe. For more help, see the Weapons in GTA IV page, the Weapons in The Lost and Damned page, and the Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony page. * On Ballad of Gay Tony, all locations are set up in small areas, such as the Libertonian Museum or the construction site. No longer are entire island the host of Team Deathmatches. Also, spawns are random, respawn invincibility has been removed, people respawn with full health AND FULL ARMOR, and no gun remains that can have the trigger tapped on multiplayer. * Here is a review of the locations for Team Deathmatch on BOGT. * Trespass- This is the Sprunk factory. With such high roofs and several floors, there is tons of space to hide. If in a game set at this location, get onto the roof or catwalk, as it will allow you to cover the main yard easily with an M249 and rack up kills. * Auld Reekie- This is set around the warehouse on Colony Island. Try to avoid being caught in the middle, and stay out of the warehouse. * Ziggurat- This is set at the construction site near Helitours. It is the largest map on the game and an Advanced MG is very good on this map. * Xero In- This is set in the warehouse where Bulgarin held the kidnapped Roman. There are about 4 floors and it is useful to have an SMG during this conflict. * Academically Challenged- This map is set on an area that can be presumed as a school, but is not really known. This map is perfect for small games. The size of the map is great for an M249. * Global Domination- This map is set at the Civilation Commitee building, and is one of the larger maps. A sniper is very useful on this map, as is the P90. * Battle Station- This is set at a train station in the middle of Broker/Dukes, and is an okay map. A P90 or Mini-Uzi is very good for this. *Below is a review on the weapons added for BOGT: **Pistol .44- Despite the slow rate of fire, small magazine capacity, and long reload, the extreme power and great range makes this an acceptable weapon. * Gold SMG- While this is essentially the same as the Micro Uzi from regular GTA 4 and TLAD, this one has an incredibly high rate of fire that is perfect for combat or drive by shootings and also has a 30 round magazine rather than a 50 round magazine. ** Assault SMG- This is not a bad gun, but it can not be used during drive bys and is similar in range to the Gold SMG and with a slower rate of fire. On foot, however, this is better than the Gold SMG. **Advanced MG- This is certainly the best gun in the game. The rate of fire, power, accuracy, and magazine capacity of this weapon can turn 1 player into a moving turret. **Sticky Bombs- These are an oddity, as these are useful as in they can stick to objects and detonate remotely, rather than on a fuse, but have the same explosive force as grenads or pipe bombs. They can be used for trickery, as in placing sticky bombs on a vehicle, giving it to an enemy, and as soon as they get in, blow it up. **Explosive Shotgun- While the shotgun is not actually fully automatic, the explosive shotgun is a whopper. It will destroy cars, people, helicopters, or pretty much anything that can attack you. The buckshot shotgun is okay, but only at close quarters. **Advanced Sniper- This is the best sniper rifle in the history of snipers. It can have explosive rounds, making helicopters that much easier to bring down. This also obliterates people, shreds cars, and makes mincemeat of people riding bikes. *The weather and time of day don't matter. Only start a game with 2 teams. 3 teams makes it more difficult to play. NEVER allow 1 man teams. They rack up kills and annoy everyone. * Take this game a little more seriously than free mode. On free mode, hitting fellow players with cars is fine, but don't do that on TDM. It usually makes them leave the game. * In a friendly fire game, do not kill your teammates. You lose 100 dollars, your team loses 100 dollars, nobody wins. * If you end up in a lobby and it says auto aim is off or police is on, leave immediately. Police shoot at you and very often kill you, making you lose 100 dollars. Auto Aim off makes it difficult to use almost any gun, outside of assault rifles, snipers, and grenade launchers/RPGs. * Jumping on your own team will not only get you kicked, but if you can actually get into a game, your kill/death ratio will be very poor. * If in a SERIOUS pinch, run inside a building such as Perseus in Algonquin, the Modo, or basically any other building where you are able to watch the entrance with ease. * Get the M4 at ALL costs. The M4 Assault Rifle is the best weapon to have with its unique and perfect combination of capacity (with 30 round magazine, enough for 15 kills per magazine with perfect aim), power (2 headshots kill anybody without armor), range (most range on a non-sniper weapon in the game), and ''accuracy ''(resets to point aimed at almost immediately). This weapon can turn an early deficit into a comeback and even a blowout against stronger, better armed, or teams with more people. On BOGT, with the removal of the M4, try to get the M249, as it also has incredible power, great range, and a whopping 200 round magazine capacity, only with a long reload time and less accuracy. * If you notice that an enemy player is in a glitch and cannot be killed, stay away from that player. Also, if a skilled sniper is watching an area, try to avoid that area. * Try to avoid clans. Clans such as DBA, GMS, FSU, and the millions of other GTA 4 clans almost always have turbos, lag switches, use corners, have mods, etc. It is not fun to play witht hem as they almost always cheat. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV